xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega Chapter
Rei was flying across the beautiful plains of Genesis and noticed a man from a distance linking a sealing chain to the planet. "Hmm what is that?" She flew down to the man and looked him up and down. "Uh what are you doing sir?" The man looked back at her with a grin "I am emerging my home planet with Genesis creating a utopia for our universe." She sensed a dark energy coming from the planet and the man himself. "Well I think your up to no good!" She looked at him with a frown. "Sorry I think you better turn yourself around before you get wrecked." A new voice of a female was foreshadowing Rei. "Hmm who could that be." Rei turns her head and see's a brunette female with a godess like presence before her that resembled figure in a way. "I'm Pai Mei Rabbit God of seventh universe, now down before me." "I'm good, do you come with a serving of Rabbit stew?" Pai Mei gets into a fighting stance similar to Yazuni's rabbit stance. Rei follows getting into her stance "So does this mean no stew?" Pai rushes at her throwing a kick that was engulfed in water and Rei countered with a punch engulfed with light. Rei sprinted toward her throwing a numerous amount of punches that blasted out a flare of lighting. Pai was dodging and evading them with ease. Pai then found a opening and backhanded her and tried to punch her in the neck but Rei blocked and threw a left hook at Pai yet she ducked under it powered up a full powered wave of earth and blasted it at her knocking Rei back a few feet. Rei caught herself in the air and an avalanche of snow came toward her and surrounded her in a spell. Rei broke out the ice and performed a superman punch at Pai but she moved to the side dodging it. Rei did not stop she came at her with with elbow strikes that were powered by lightning but Pai was maneuvering through them well, she through a strike at Rei toward her head but Rei ducked under her and Pai threw a kick powered by fire but Rei also evaded it with break dance move hoping over it. Then the two threw a full powered punch at each other clashing at once over and over. "Having fun? I sure am." Rei said confidently. Pai stopped the clash for a brief moment "Mocking me? Eh?" She jumped in the air and threw a kick at Rei's face but she caught it but Pai threw her other foot at her gut knocking her back. Rei quickly got back up and charged at Pai blinding her with speed punching her in the face knocking her feet away. Rei continued to follow her but on the ground she was throwing a series of kicks but Rei followed her rhythm stepping aside each one, Pai finally jumped back up and started throwing kicks with more intensity but Rei kept her guard up. She couldn't see anything but she felt no more attacks coming at her so she put her guard down and punched Pai in the neck following it with a kick in her ankle, a elbow to her chest and a uppercut to the sky. Rei then launched her fist back and punched her into the ground but Pai caught herself. "Stretching session is over, let's get to the warm up now!" Rei ignored and rushed at her. Pai appeared right in front of her and tapped her chest with her index finger and the man was behind her they both touched at her at the same time knocking her out. Yazuni was seen running through a valley at a high velocity leaving a trail of smoke and fire behind him. As he drifted around a corner the intensity was increased and he was shifting the area's terrain with his own will without even knowing. Leaving millions of footprints behind him, he was soon running across a lake and a rainbow engulfed from it. As soon as he hit surface he ran up a tree and jumped up branch by branch until he reached the top. He soon looked from a distance and seen a new planet was emerging into planet Genesis. "What can that be?" Yazuni sensed a evil presnce. He jumped off the tree and dove straight into the ground. He got up and started wiping his self off "Well looks like I messed up my epic moment." He started to sprint towards the planet dashing at a high speed so fast at times he would roll into a sphere and leave a car trail behind him. He started to leaping off of cliff to cliff without stopping. He seen that the planet was linked to Genesis and was destroying some of its terrain, he jumped off the destroyed pieces of terrain to follow up to the planet. He had to smash his way through some of the boulders and asteroids but still was able to make It. He then had enough momentum to fly all the way to planet landing on a strange land. Soldier: Hmm I sense a power that was very similar to the Omni God Eximus, it couldn't be his existence is futile. Yazuni appears in front of the soldier throwing a expansive right hook to the soldiers face obliterating his entire body. Yazuni: Why can't they just shut up! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Lightning feels the area destroying the terrain he was standing on in pieces. His power starts to skyrocket by eons.* Meanwhile in a area close by Pandora creatures were irritated by the eruption had caused and had grouped up following the wave of light they came across soon encountering him. They start to rush at him but they were knocked back from the lightning. They all rushed upon on him and there was site of Yazuni. Yazuni: Get off of me will ya! Leave me alone AHHHHHHHHH! *They were then blown off of him. Yazuni got into his fighting stance. As they rushed toward them he performed a series of counter attacks, one tried to throw a hit toward his face but he grabbed the middle of their arm and split it with his knee throwing them into air and destroying them with a telekinetic wave. Two tried to throw multiple attacks at him but he concentrated his energy into his four limbs and his head with ease evading there attacks with simple gestures of escape moves he then found out their rhythm and kicked both of them in their privates knocking them off of him. Yazuni unsheathed his sword and swung it in a 360 angle and closed his eyes. All of the creatures were sliced at once and were splitted in half. More Pandora creatures were spawning throughout the area bigger and different shapes of sizes. Yazuni was not scared a bit he kept his determined look. Three planet sized creatures came at him and they threw five millions punches at him at the same time synced together every millisecond. Yazuni was getting pulverized with the inflicted damage coming at him every time he tried to move. Yazuni (Thinking to himself): I'm not dying, I promised Rei, I promised her! These idiots can't overpower me even if they are bigger than me. Yazuni's eyes flared he caught one of the fist with his left hand and another with his left leg and spinned his right leg to catch another one and his elbow to clash with another one. His body started to dramatically rumble of holding so much pressure but he ignored the pain. Sweat poured out his body but continued to hold them. Pandora creatures started to hover over him attacking him at once with variations of blast, punches, kicks, knees, elbows, sword swings and kicks. His body was being cut up badly. But his body was regenerating every second at this moment he knew he had a automatic healing factor that could not be broken. Soldiers: More reinforcements now! The stones of space must be used now! Suddenly Yazuni ended up in a different era of time where the planet was combined with Genesis and all of the people were possessed and overpowered by a new species. Yazuni "Huh where am I?" The soldier appeared again with a grin on his face "You see you are in the future where we took over you little planet and the children. There has been wars for many of years but none could stop this force of potence." What is this, what does this mean! The soldier came at Yazuni getting to throw a wild punch at him yet he countered by throwing multiple fire waves at him blowing him away he then used air to pull him in and started to combo him with a barrage of kicks and uppercuts. The soldier had took a few of the hits and started to block the rest. He then countered his last move and canceled it out with a powerful kick throwing him off of him. Yazuni fleed at him and the soldier released a bomb Yazuni ignored it smiling thinking it was a decoy but it then blew up and he sent in the air. Yazuni back flipped to the ground the soldier quickly teleported behind him and threw down a smoke bomb, Yazuni was blinded or so he thought and was hit by multiple punches by the soldier. He then sent him flying with a double kick feet away but Yazuni caught himself staring at him from afar. Yazuni used electricity to pull him to him in a split second and punched in dead in the face. Yazuni then kneed him in the chest and elbowed him down to the surface. With no hesitation the soldier got back up and kicked Yazuni in the shin and faked him with a left hook to the face leading to a full force head butt to his neck. But Yazuni quickly remained still and used electricity again to spin him into circles and slam into the ground. He then jumped into the air and dove at him slamming into him. The soldier pushed Yazuni off of him and kicked him in the side of his stomach threw a group of bombs at him exploding into him stunning him for a slight period of time. He then picked him up and jumped into the air and threw him into a car throwing another bomb at him. Yazuni caught it with his bare hands and threw back at him and the soldier had partially blocked it. Yazuni used earth to push him closer to him smashing him bunch of boulders so many the ground started to shake and even Yazuni lost count. Yazuni then launched himself in the air and swung himself forward throwing himself right through the soldier killing him. "It seems his intelligence disappeared when my tactics were unstoppable, not that I don't like that or anything ." Soon time changed again to a era where nothing existed and Yazuni was in a limbo of void. Yazuni was starting to fade away slowly. "No this isn't happening, how can I not exist." "I'll tell you why, its because I manifested your growth before you were born so I am you and you are nothing." {Episode ends.} "How is this possible, I thought I existed in every reality.: "Oh, you did. Thing is. I teleported all of your other counterparts into a white space just as this we are in right now. I am absorbing all of their existence as my energy to take you down." "Yeah right, whatever you do make sure to have better lines than that." "Huh?" Yazuni appeared in front of him throwing a roundhouse kick at him but the person ducked.